


Frontline Fuckbuddies

by DraceDomino



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Cheating, Cumplay, Dark, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/F, Futanari, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Soldiers, emotionless sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a the alternate timeline where Equestria wages war against the Crystal Empire, three of its finest soldiers do what they need in order to stay sane surrounded by so much fighting. A pair of sisters eagerly enjoy each other, often inviting their metal-winged commanding officer to partake in what little fun they can grind out before the next battle. </p><p>This story is a little darker than my usual fair, but there’s no gore or death, merely sort of a grim atmosphere. For clarity's sake, please keep in mind this story involves anthro ponies rather than their original design.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frontline Fuckbuddies

Frontline Fuckbuddies  
-by Drace Domino

Princess Celestia’s troops took their free time very seriously. They had to; with the constant march towards the Crystal Empire yielding a new fight every day, the troops had to embrace what little joys they could find in life. If King Sombra was going to be stopped it would require no small amount of sacrifices, and it was the burden that every last one of Celestia’s soldiers wore on their shoulders. With such pressure and such a constant threat of death so close at hand, it was...understandable that they would fall into extreme measures when it came to relieving their stress.

At least, that was what Rainbow Dash told herself every night she made her way to the sisters’ tent. A commander in the pegasus forces of Princess Celestia, for the past year now the young woman had found herself drawing comfort from two of the most depraved women in the army. Pinkamena and Maud; the ground forces specialists that so often had her back in the heat of battle. Their tent laid near the fringes of camp for the simple reason that their natural earth sense made it more likely they could sense impending threats, but in the same breath it made it convenient that not a lot of the troops would see Dash flying to their bunk for the night. What the troops didn’t know couldn’t hurt them; and none of them needed to know that things were so bad out there that one of their most decorated officers was breaking at the seams.

She could...she could hold it together; she knew she could. With a beautiful young pegasus at home waiting for her, she had to. And if joining the two Pie sisters for their evenings of depraved fun helped her find the strength to do that, then so be it. Fluttershy would understand. After all, it was all for the good of Equestria.

By the time Rainbow Dash landed and spooned a hand against the curtain to their tent, the two sisters had already started the evening’s festivities. Her eyes narrowed as she gazed across the room to the single cot the two girls shared, already occupied by their naked bodies joined in an incestuous union. Pinkamena was leaning back; her pink flesh marked with the smudged dirt of the day’s long battles and a few scars of duty, and leaning against her was her older sister Maud, stripped down in a similar state and looming over the other. Each of them sported a wonderfully large cock the same color as their natural skin tone, and while Maud’s was hidden deep past the seam of her sister’s ass, Pinkamena’s thick member was stiff and sticking straight forward. Dash could’ve sworn she saw it twitch as soon as she stepped in.

“There you are!” Pinkamena smirked, her hands moving to hook around her sister’s shoulders. She gave a deep, lewd grunt as she rolled her hips from side to side, allowing her ass to shift back and forth around on Maud’s length. “Thought maybe you flew into another mine on the way here. Boom! Hehe…”

Rainbow Dash just glared, her fists tightening and her wings instinctively flexing out. Only one of them was real anymore; the other was little more than a magically reinforced piece of metal sculpted to match the one that had been lost. She was lucky; only the best pegasi in the fleet merited wing replacements when they lost one, but that didn’t make it sting any less when Pinkamena taunted her about it. Not that it mattered; for every drop of the girl’s cruel sense of humor Rainbow Dash knew she’d make her pay it back in lewd flesh, and that by the time morning came she’d be walking with a limp. The commanding officer between the three of them simply snorted, and as her wings folded back into place she moved her hands down, working at the snaps of her uniform.

“Don’t let me interrupt you two worthless sluts.” She glared, though as she spoke inches of her blush flesh started to become unveiled. A toned body that wore far too much scar tissue for her age; burnt flesh that had been long healed thanks in part to Princess Celestia doting on her prized pilot. The princess’ favoritism was the only reason she was still alive today; or at the very least, not confined to some chair for the rest of her days. And it was her hope, deep down, that she’d manage to avoid that fate until she managed to get home to the only other woman she actually cared about. “You’re obviously in the middle of something.”

Wordlessly, Maud nodded as she turned back to her sister. The gray skinned woman didn’t talk; ever, at least since the things she had seen when the Crystal Empire first attacked. With her light purple hair framing around her face and her expression solid and stern, she let her eyes flicker back to that of her sister’s. The two met each other’s gaze, studying the face they had grown up with. The thrill of it only made Maud’s cock twitch, and with her teeth clenching she started to fuck forward once more. The tight embrace of Pinkamena’s ass on her cock was enough to keep her hungry, but the knowledge that it was her own sister she was desperately, depravedly rutting against only enhanced the delight. When they were surrounded almost nonstop by war and carnage, the only way to cope was to throw themselves fully into their own lewd madness.

“Yeah, that’s it, Sis. Like my ass, Maud?” Pinkamena purred, her lip curling as she watched her sister slowly claim her. She moved a hand down to grab the base of her own pink cock; still glistening from Maud’s spit from before Rainbow Dash arrived. With a steady pump of her fist she pushed herself back against that member thickly penetrating her, her tight pink real locking in and fully squeezing her own flesh and blood’s member. “What’s that? You can’t put into words how much you love my ass? Ha! I fuckin’ knew you couldn’t.” Maud, silent and steady, just continued to fuck her sister’s ass without a word to say in response.

From the sideline Dash simply rolled her eyes, grunting as she slipped out of her pants. While the two sisters fucked she stripped herself down almost all the way, stepping out of her uniform while wearing only her knee-high combat boots. Her wings were exposed and her own cock hung free now, dangling in between her thighs and already starting to stiffen. When she heard Pinkamena teasing her sister about her handicap the commanding officer in Rainbow Dash growled, and she stepped forward to take a place just beside the gray skinned woman.

“Pinks, shut the fuck up for ten minutes.” Dash glared, one hand moving around Maud’s waist while the other stretched forward. She batted away Pinkamena’s hand from her bright pink cock and grabbed it at the base, with enough strength to make the young woman groan and whimper. As she held the spit covered member tightly, she cast a harsh glare forward at Pinkamena’s smirking expression. “When we’re not in the field I don’t have to listen to your fucking jokes. So you’ll shut your mouth, or I’ll shut it for you.” Her tone was firm and strong, and though she’d make the claim that she was standing up for the silent woman between the three of them, in reality it was just an excuse. An excuse to threaten Pinkamena, an excuse to showcase her dominance. And moreover, a precursor to shoving her cock in the pretty young soldier’s mouth.

“Fucking do it, then.” Pinkamena knew as much, grinning wickedly as she rolled her hips against the gray cock still pounding into her. Maud had started to pick up the pace, and now that Dash’s blue fingers were wrapped around her own member, the young woman was starting to delight more and more in the moment. There wasn’t a lot of joy left in Pinkamena Pie anymore, but being rutted by her sister while her commanding officer choked her with cock was something that hadn’t lost its charm yet. “This is a fucking party, after all.”

“Not yet.” Rainbow Dash grunted, and released Pinkamena’s cock smoothly. She swiped the spit that had collected on her fingers against the young woman’s thigh, and spoke openly as her fingers moved towards the silent sister who had diligently been keeping up her pace. “Maud had quicker response time today. That means she gets rewarded.”

The subtle lift from Maud’s otherwise expressionless brow spoke of a thrill that she couldn’t put into words. For her, the reward was quite simple but yet so wonderfully intimate, and the best part was that she didn’t need to stop fucking her sister to receive it. As her hips continued to thrust back and forth and Pinkamena fell into a steady stream of grunts and moans, Maud eagerly awaited receiving her reward from her wonderful commanding officer. Rainbow Dash, more than any other soldier in Princess Celestia’s army, had a body made for her own unique fetish.

Maud’s fondness for metal was evident; from the piercings in her brow, tongue, lip, ears, and nipples, she could so very often seen enjoying them of her own volition during sex. Even as she had been stirring her sister’s ass with her cock she hadn’t been quite able to take her hands off them; twisting the studs within her nipples or nibbling on the ring perched within her lip. When Rainbow Dash turned to her not only did Maud get to enjoy the contact of another person teasing her piercings, but even more erotically, she got to experience the feel of that prosthetic wing.

Dash smirked, wrapping her metal wing half around Maud and allowing the mute to lower her head down, kissing along the smooth steel. Dash couldn’t feel it, but she could certainly enjoy the blissful look that crossed Maud’s eyes as she tasted it under her tongue, and as she felt new, blue fingers tugging at her nipple piercings. She leaned in close to the gray skinned woman as she teased her, and while her metal wing flexed underneath Maud’s lips she let her voice slip out in a deep, heavy command.

“Keep fucking her hard, Maud.” Dash whispered, glancing back towards Pinkamena. “Make her pay for all the shit she gives you.” Maud, her tongue trailing across that metal wing and her eyes half-rolled into the back of her head, simply nodded as she obliged.

Pinkamena had been smirking through it all, both of her hands having drifted down to stroke along her wet, thick cock. She was pumping it fiercely with both hands while her sister was fondled, and as that wonderful, gray cock pounded steady and hard into the tight pucker of her rear. Even as Maud licked along Dash’s metal wing she forced her gaze towards her sister, locking their sight and driving home for both women just what war had pushed them to. In a desperate bid for release, to draw what little pleasure they could from the grim world they had been given, they had turned to the deepest of taboos in the carnal rutting of each other. Every thrust from Maud made her cock ache tighter and tighter, and when her moment finally came she clenched her teeth, silently bracing herself as the moment came.

Pinkamena would’ve cum as well, if it wasn’t for Dash. As the flow of her sister’s cream erupted into her pucker, Pinkamena was ready to release her own pumped load of cum, but the blue hand of her commanding officer had reached out and grabbed her cock at the last minute. Batting away Pinkamena’s hands, clutching her length at the very base and looking to her with a confident grin. The pink skinned girl was left gasping, staring in disbelief as her climax was stolen from her. The entire time Maud’s member was twitching and releasing burst after burst of her cream inside of her sister’s ass, and by the time she managed to pull herself away it was ready to drool out of that tight, rear pucker. Only once Pinkamena could feel her ass drooling her sister’s cum to the blanket below did she look at Dash, gritting her teeth and growling at the other woman.

“You...you better have a good reason for stopping my fun, C...Commander!” She hissed, her throbbing, tight member gripped fiercely in Dash’s hand. “You’re on the short list of people I wouldn’t kill for ruining my fun with Maud!” Like all of them, she had grown dark and grim through war. Violent and aggressive, and jealously protective of the pleasures she was able to draw from her pierced and busty sister. Thankfully, Dash was confident enough to squeeze Pinkamena’s cock once more, and she winked at the girl with a cocky grin on her face.

“You’ll be happy when you see what I have in mind.” She responded simply, and gazed over to Maud. “Get on her. Ride her cock.” The obedient nod that came from Maud was simply and stoic, and as she crawled up onto the cot her cock was free to bob forward into sight. It was glistening; lined with the cum she had just filled her sister’s ass with, a set of piercings running down along the lower end of her shaft. Her fetish for metal was in full effect as she teased her own fingers down the piercings, shuddering while she moved to line up Pinkamena’s cock with her rear. She stared down into her sister’s eyes as she followed her commander’s orders, and slowly pressed her ass against that bulging pink head. As she slid into place Dash stepped up behind them, her own member moving to join in the fun.

“Ohh...a little Maud double dip?!” Pinkamena giggled, looking past her sister to where Dash slid into place from behind. She could already feel her commanding officer’s cock against her own, each of them squeezing at a tight rear entrance of her beloved sister. “I can go for that! I’ll forgive you...this time!”

“Pinks. Didn’t I ask you to shut the fuck up?” Dash asked simply, before suddenly surging forward. It was a feat that few women could have done, and chief among them was the commander herself. With a sudden beat of her powerful wings she didn’t just lodge both of their cocks into Maud’s ass, but bent Pinkamena’s lower half forward as she did so. The pink-skinned girl was left staggered and surprised as she felt her cock squeeze inside of Maud’s rear while at the same time her sister’s own member loomed forward, that pierced and glistening member running straight for her own mouth. It was the sort of dominant, almost brutal display that the two sisters expected when Rainbow Dash joined in their bedroom fun, and with glee Pinkamena allowed herself to be bent in half with her legs dangling up in the air.

Maud, trapped in the middle, was left frozen in delight as she was used. Her ass was stretched around two thick cocks while her own pierced member wedged down into Pinkamena’s mouth, exploiting the fact that the girl had the weight of two soldiers upon her. The position couldn’t possibly be comfortable for Pinkamena, but in the heat of the moment it was clear that none of them cared...not even the girl forced to endure it. Besides, it wasn’t as if the two cocks that had suddenly pressed into Maud’s ass were particularly gentle either.

In the heat of the moment Rainbow Dash began fucking, every now and again using a beat of her wings to help with her thrust. Her blue cock was pressed impossibly tight against Pinkamena’s as they remained trapped in Maud’s ass, and every thrust brought a wet noise through the room, as each push drove Maud’s own pierced member deep into Pinks’ mouth. While the girl teased her tongue back and forth underneath the studs lining her sister’s shaft Maud simply shuddered in bliss, and allowed her hand to drop down into Pinkamena’s hair, fondling her contently and in a true loving, sisterly fashion.

Depravity overtook them as it always did; the three soldiers throwing themselves into each other with reckless abandon. Pinkamena was the first to cum that time, her cock trembling as her voice rose into a fevered pitch around the thick and trembling shaft of her sister. Rainbow Dash shuddered in delight as she felt Pinks’ cock start to release its nectar, flooding Maud’s tight rear entrance with a warmth that only made her own fucking easier. Soon she was stirring Maud’s rear with that warm cum as an assistant, and when Pinks’ softened member fell away it only let Dash fuck her harder. As Pinks’ body went limp Dash flapped her wings once more, driving Maud forward to the point where the gray skinned soldier could only collapse on her hands and knees on the cot, her cock still deeply piercing the mouth of her sister. Pinkamena was left gagging, sputtering and coughing and drooling around the pierced member that was now fucking her throat, trapped underneath the weight of two soldiers desperately rutting out their deepest, most primal needs.

When Maud came it was straight down Pinkamena’s throat, forcing her beloved sister to gag across it, swallowing what she could and merely choking on the rest. As her pierced prick erupted in throbbing waves Pinks’ mouth simply couldn’t hold it all, and soon it not only leaked from the sides of her mouth but drooled out of her nose, her sinuses flooding with her sisters’ spunk. All that was left was Rainbow Dash’s own peak, and like clockwork, her voice broke out with a cry that the two sisters had become used to.

“F...Fuck...Flu...Fluttershy…” Dash’s voice was distant, hissed through her teeth with her eyes closed fiercely tight. “Baby...Fluttershy baby...going to...going...love you so much, it...it…”

Even with a cum-covered cock resting upon her face, her tongue teasing the piercings of the underside, Pinks knew enough to not say anything. The attachment Dash had to her girl back home was immense, and usually Fluttershy’s name came along with the soldier’s orgasm. Whatever she had to do to tell herself it wasn’t cheating; whatever she had to do to cope with the reality of their dark situation.

When Dash came, she hissed out Fluttershy’s name once more and filled Maud’s ass with a heavy, thick load. The silent woman trembled at the feel, her rear filled with the second load within the past few minutes. Her insides churned and she hissed a sharp breath when Dash pulled out, a large blob of the cum instantly falling out and landing against Pinkamena’s belly. Cum that she’d be licking up soon enough; she knew. With a heavy slap to Maud’s ass Rainbow Dash pushed the girl aside, forcing them to make room for her on the cot as she collapsed down in the middle of them.

The three soldiers laid side by side, Rainbow Dash in the middle of a pair of wickedly incestuous sisters. Each of their cocks hung limp at their lamps, each one spent and each one likely to be twitching for more before too long. Pinkamena, still struggling with the cum flooding her nose and throat, wiped a large bead of cream away from her mouth before moving a hand out and smearing it over one of Rainbow Dash’s large breasts.

“You’re a fucking bitch, Commander.” She grumbled, though it was in teasing fashion. In truth, Dash was the best commander they could’ve hoped for. Considerate, doting, and passionate. Even as Dash laid there between the two women she had made it a point to wrap her metal wing around Maud’s shoulders, for no reason other than the fact that she knew the girl liked it. That level of sweetness and tenderness to her sister could make Pinkamena fond of just about anyone. With a gentle nudge, the girl ducked her head against Dash’s chin, mirroring the position taken by her sister. “...Fluttershy’s a lucky girl, ma’am.”

Rainbow Dash remained quiet, her arms and wings stretched about her soldiers. The three of them drew what they needed from each other; fucking and rutting and cumming in between all of the killing. Though Dash knew, with a tremble of her softening cock and the feel of both sister sluts pressed against her body, all the sex in Equestria and the Crystal Kingdom couldn’t amount to what she had at home waiting for her.

She didn’t say Fluttershy’s name again that night, but it was definitely on her mind until sleep completely overtook her.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
